El Deber de una Sirvienta ﴾ЯЭМАΚЭ 2017﴿
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: Mi deber como sirvienta es escuchar a mi sargento y aliviar sus penas usando mí cuerpo; no es mi deber hablar, no es mi deber pensar, razonar o cuestionar, sólo abrir mis piernas y gemir cuando él deseara tomar mis caderas y pegarlas contra las suyas con rudeza. ﴾Explicaciones incluidas﴿.


_One-Shot_

 **El Deber de una Sirvienta**

 **—** **Flippy & Flaky** **—**

 _Mi deber como sirvienta es escuchar a mi sargento y aliviar sus penas usando mí cuerpo; no es mi deber hablar, no es mi deber pensar, razonar o cuestionar, sólo abrir mis piernas y gemir cuando él deseara tomar mis caderas y pegarlas contra las suyas con rudeza._

 **D** isclaimer:

Happy Tree Friends © MondoMedia

 _El Deber de una Sirvienta_ © Adilay Fanficker

 ** _A_** _dvertencias (20/09/1013):_ _Diminuto_ _Lemon. | Un Drabble sin sentido, hecho para prepararme para mi examen de "Enlace" ¬¬ No entiendo para qué hacen esos malditos exámenes sin sentido._

 **N** otas (1/01/17):

Antes que nada quisiera aclarar el por qué estoy modificando y publicando nuevamente el drabble (que ya se convirtió en one-shot jaja), y es que hoy mismo lo leí de nuevo, lamentablemente no por buenos motivos sino porque lamentablemente este escrito fue **plagiado** , y pensé en que si he estado modificando otros fics con mi estilo de escritura actual, ¿por qué no hacerlo con uno de los más han gustado en este fandom?

Así que aquí lo tienen. Pueden leerlo y decirme qué les parece. :)

Ehm en cuanto a lo del plagio…

Ya he contactado a la persona que tomó mi obra pasándola como suya adjudicándose TODOS los derechos creativos.

¿Qué pasó?

Pues resulta que esta persona tomó mi obra, la llevó a una página que yo desconocía, y la distorsionó hipócritamente en un long-fic que ni siquiera siguió siendo de HTF sino al parecer una "obra original". Para poner más leña al fuego es una historia de esas que odio (no puedo evitarlo) en la que meten el "x-persona & lectora".

En donde esta persona se tomó el atrevimiento de tomar partes del drabble y acomodarlos a su conveniencia DICIENDO que era su primer escrito y que no sé qué tanta mamada más 7.7

 _Autora: yo y mi cabecita loca._ **(¿No querrás decir "la cabecita rara de Adilay"?)**.

 _Otras páginas: No._

Eso escribió en la descripción _del fic_ y ni siquiera cambió el nombre de la obra (hasta eso quiso quitarme), aunque creo firmemente que de no haberlo hecho, yo nunca hubiese podido descubrir esta falta tan ridícula y ofensiva. Doy gracias por su poco ingenio al plagiar una obra que pude encontrar hace pocos días mientras buscaba (por ocio) mis fics por google.

 **¿Por qué voy a publicarlo de nuevo?**

1.- Ya lo dije, quise moldearlo a mi actual estilo narrativo.

Y 2.- Porque quiero tener la evidencia de que ese fic de antaño fue el plagiado y no este, que es una versión mejorada y un poco más extensa de aquel viejo escrito.

En fin, es una pena pero no la descubrí a tiempo; ya hace 4 años que abandonó el fic (lo publicó el mismo año que yo publiqué el drabble en fanfiction y lo dejó el mismo año con unos cuantos y pobres episodios) y ahora sólo me queda esperar que las administradoras de la página donde fue publicada esa porquería (porque no hay otro modo de llamar un plagio) borren toda su existencia de ahí después de leer mí mensaje. _Más detalles de esto en mi página de facebook._

Esperaré paciente ya que sé que seré escuchada (tarde o temprano). En cuanto a la plagiadora, también ya le he enviado un mensajito con mucho amor, también ha estado inactiva y no sé si eso es bueno o no.

Pero de una vez lo digo para que a nadie se le ocurra tomar mis escritos como esta persona.

DESDE HOY BUSCO, ENCUENTRO Y **DENUNCIO** A CUALQUIERA QUE PLAGIE UNO DE MIS FICS POR PEQUEÑO QUE SEA.

Mis historias están protegidas por copyright así que no quieran pasarse de listos conmigo.

Si quieren hacer una historia basada en algunos de mis fics; una traducción o ¡incluso una adaptación! Tienen que pedirme permiso primero, y si no lo concedo no insistan porque no soy fácil de doblegar.

Ahora mismo se encuentra un chico haciendo la traducción de uno de mis one-shot's en el fandom de _Fullmetal Alchemist_ al idioma portugués, y una chica muy amable y talentosa está realizando un comic muy bien hecho de otro de mis fics... esto también lo explicaré a más detalle en mi página, ¿sí? :D

Así que hasta el día de hoy no puede haber una sola persona que diga que le he negado alguno de estos permisos.

Hasta hoy nadie ha pedido hacer una adaptación de una de mis obras pero dudo no dar mi autorización para ella si alguien con aparente historial limpio me lo pide.

Eso sí, lo único que no concedo es pasar mi fic tal cual a otra página en el mismo fandom; si ese es el caso mejor díganme para que yo misma lo publique ya que sería injusto no hacerles trabajar aunque sea un poco, ¿no creen?

Así que no lo olviden, ROBAR ES MALO, copiar y pegar y ¡darse todos los créditos! Es para gente sin talento que busca destacar con el trabajo ajeno y eso es algo que definitivamente no tolero.

Sinceramente no esperaba que uno de mis fics fuese plagiado, pero ya se veía venir; cuando un fic (y más si es uno pequeño) tiene mucho éxito y reviews, es candidato perfecto para ser usado por ese tipo de gente sedienta de atención.

 _Chicos, chicas, lo diré nuevamente._

 **Si tú, ¡sí, tú!** Deseas hacer una traducción, una adaptación, ¡una imagen o un comic! De algún fic (y no sólo hablo de mis fics), tu deber es primero contactar con el autor(a) y pedir los permisos necesarios para evitar este tipo de disgustos.

Porque es lo que se debe hacer más por respeto que por cualquier otra cosa. Un escritor de fanfics no gana dinero escribiéndolos; es más el deseo y el gusto por escribir que cualquier otra cosa y el usar ese tiempo y esfuerzo para tu propio beneficio es motivo de absoluta vergüenza. Recuerden eso por favor.

Ahora sin más demora. Les presento la segunda versión del fic _"El Deber de una Sirvienta"_.

P.D: estoy en proceso de traer una versión long-fic de este fic aunque eso ya dependerá si me gusta cómo queda o no.

Ahora sí no les quito más el tiempo, lean y comenten por favor.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Mi nombre es Flaky y anteriormente vivía en una zona tranquila cuya ubicación olvide, sin embargo eso poco o nada me importaba ya que cuando él estaba a mí lado todo lugar se convertía en el sitio más seguro del mundo, porque él era mi salvador y yo su _sirvienta_ personal.

Todo como la mayor muestra de mi eterno agradecimiento hacia su generosidad.

Mi deber como sirvienta es escuchar a mi sargento y aliviar sus penas usando mí cuerpo. No es mi deber hablar, no es mi deber pensar, razonar o cuestionar; sino abrir mis piernas y gemir cuando él deseara tomar mis caderas y pegarlas contra las suyas con rudeza.

Siempre inclemente, siempre rudo y nunca tierno o caballeroso. Él decidía cómo, cuándo o dónde. Yo sólo debo limitare a obedecer y entregarme por completo a sus deseos, por muy bajos que estos fuesen.

 _»Flippy… Flippy. ¡Oh amo Flippy!_

Aunque a veces doliese.

No soy estúpida, sé que para una mujer, entregarse así es entregar su más preciado templo a un hombre. Sin embargo alrededor del mundo hay millones y millones de mujeres con historias aún peores que la mía; mujeres desafortunadas, violadas, asesinadas o vendidas; mujeres que quizás no tenían más oportunidad que el de tomar el camino de una prostituta. Mujeres sinvergüenzas, golfas y amantes. Y por otro lado están las típicas princesas engañadas por el príncipe después de las tres primeras cogidas que al final terminan en un mar de lágrimas preguntándose por qué.

Y aún a pesar de saber las verdaderas intenciones del tipo, hay mujeres que se engañan a sí mismas diciéndose la misma patética excusa. Siempre sabiendo que lo que hacen es estúpido, sólo viven ocultándose tras su lo primero que se les viene a la mente:

 _Lo hice porque lo amo._

Vaya mentira más grande.

Pero yo a diferencia muchas de ellas ya sabía mi función:

Servirle al amo Flippy, velar por el amo Flippy y entregar el cuerpo que el rescato dos años atrás después de un bombardeo todas las veces que él desease.

Y aunque admito con mucho pesar que mi corazón le pertenece en secreto, mi cuerpo era el único medio por el cual él podía quitarse el peso que su enfermo alter ego dejaba en él después de una sanguinaria batalla.

Y aunque también es mi obligación satisfacer a Fliqpy, yo solo podía entregar todo de mí a Flippy.

A mi salvador. A mi verdugo. A mí amado caballero de armadura oscura, tan oscura como su alma.

Je, aún recuerdo aquella ocasión en la que mí pueblo fue invadido por soldados rusos, y después de eternas horas escuchando todos aquellos sonidos de disparos en sincronía con mis latidos, sólo una persona me saco de los escombros, me ofreció un techo y amenazó a los otros (¡incluso a los de su propio pelotón!) el castigo por tocarme después de que yo le rogara para llevarme consigo.

Ya era una regla antigua eso de no permitir que nadie me tocara, pero a fin de cuentas era una regla que todos en ese lugar iban a respetar sí o sí.

Al principio no me di cuenta, pero él me deseaba y yo con cada día que pasaba en su silenciosa custodia, deseaba dejar de ser virgen permitiéndole usar mi cuerpo a su voluntad.

 _»¿Eres virgen?_ ―Me preguntó aquella noche en su habitación en medio de la oscuridad. Él odiaba la luz.

 _»¿Di-disculpe?_

 _»Te pregunte si eres virgen. ¿Alguien ya… te ha tocado?_ —Él mismo se me acercó, alzó sus manos y lentamente tomó los tirantes de mi diminuto y delgado vestido rojo. Los alzó y dejó que éstos se deslizasen por mis brazos, estaba desnuda frente a sus ojos.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco antes de ponerse a latir sin control. Estaba hipnotizada por su mirada; ese brillo que me hacía delirar y temblar estaba fija en mí.

Fue la primera vez que me miró a los ojos indispuesto a dejar de hacerlo en un segundo. Y fue la primera y última vez que pude sostenerle la mirada.

 _»Contesta. ―_ Mis labios temblaron.

 _»S-sí…_

 _»Por tu bien, espero que sí… no quiero saber que eres portadora de alguna enfermedad que pueda fastidiarme, o te haré sufrir más de lo que el mismo sida podría hacerlo._ _—_ Remarcó la enfermedad letal; yo asentí temerosa. Sabía bien lo que estaba pensando hacer conmigo.

No había escatimado esfuerzos para decirme que algún día iba a tenerme en su cama.

 _»S-se lo pido, señor. N-no sea bu-brusco conmigo, por favor._ —Temblé al sentir sus manos recorrer mis hombros y mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos para tomarlas entre las suyas. Las llevó hasta el cierre de su chamarra de camuflaje la cual estaba ensangrentada.

 _»Quítame la ropa_ ―ordenó firme y sin dejar de verme. Yo deslicé mi mirada a su pecho y mis temblorosas manos.

Dudé mucho, pero terminé haciendo lo que me había ordenado. Deslice el cierre hacía abajo mientras mi cuerpo entero temblaba por dos cosas:

Uno, la temperatura de -12°. Y dos por el hecho de saberme observada con sus penetrantes ojos verdes con ese peligroso tono amarillo.

Bajo la chamarra no había siquiera una camiseta, sólo poderosos músculos bien marcados y cicatrices, desde la más chica hasta la más grande que se alojaba en su costado izquierdo.

Esa herida la recordaba bien.

 _»¿Por qué te detienes?_

 _»Porqué… tengo miedo_ —él arqueó una ceja—, _n-no de usted, señor… sino de… de…_ —dudé mucho, no pude siquiera terminar esa frase cuando el señor Flippy bufó, se sacó el mismo la chamarra y me tomó de los hombros con el pantalón aún puesto, acaricio mi piel usando sus uñas cubiertas de cenizas, pólvora, sangre y tierra.

 _»Bésame…_

Mientras me besaba y yo apenas podía corresponder, me llevó a la cama y me acostó ahí con delicadeza (una muy extraña en él), nada más recordar todas aquellas ocasiones en las que me hacía sexo oral, me daba una idea de todo lo que deseaba hacerme.

Además, esto era, mucho más personal de lo que creía.

Increíble, esa sería la palabra con la que describiría aquello.

Contra todo pronóstico, él fue delicado conmigo, desde la primera penetración hasta la última después de varias posiciones y varios orgasmos tanto de mí como de él. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda, y mi cuello hizo contacto con el suyo mientras invadía mi cuerpo con ímpetu.

Poco después me confesó una cosa entre diminutas risas:

 _»Yo también_ era _virgen._

Según lo que me contó, después de llegar al último clímax para acostarnos en su cama; sus compañeros de pelotón, Mouse-Ka Boom y Sneaky, lo habían persuadido para conseguirse a una amante. No niego que me dolió escuchar eso, pero el dolor fue menos cuando confesó antes de caer dormido, que yo era su única amante.

 _¿Estúpido no?_

Pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer? No tengo hogar, no tengo familia, no tengo una vida fuera de aquellas paredes. Mi vida estaba ahí con él.

 _»Flaky_

 _»Oh… ya llegaste_ ―dije animada, como a él le gustaba verme.

Claro que esto nunca me lo ha confesado abiertamente pero sólo verle relajarse y sonreír por lo menos por un par de segundos me había dado mucho para pensar.

Sin recibir ninguna orden de su parte me levanté de la cama y como siempre, bajé los tirantes de mi vestido que me identificaba como una sirvienta, dejándome desnuda para él y dispuesta a recibirlo. Sin embargo él se quitó la chamarra (limpia) y me la puso encima permaneciendo sólo con su blanca camiseta.

 _»¿Ocurre algo malo?_

¡Oh no! Seguramente ya no le atraía. ¡Mierda! ¡Es cierto! Él mismo me había dicho hace años que si en algún momento yo dejaba de _divertirle_ él mismo me botaría.

Pero él no contestó, me abrazó y me encaminó (en mi caso, de reversa) a la cama. Se tomó su tiempo para acostarme y se puso encima de mí apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, besando el izquierdo con su rasposa piel.

Mis pezones se endurecieron ante su toque, él sonrió pegando más sus labios y poniendo más presión en su agarre cuando sus dientes lograron aferrarse a mí piel sin herirme.

 _»No… no ocurre nada malo_ _—_ dijo acariciando mi vientre—, _Flaky… hay una cosa que debes saber, y guardar por los próximos seis meses._

 _»¿Qué es?_

 _»Desde mañana… tú y yo dejamos de ser amantes._

¿Qué? ¿Desde mañana? ¡Es demasiado pronto!

Tomándome desprevenida, el señor Flippy se puso encima de mí apoyándose con sus manos y sus rodillas, besándome sin dejar mis pechos. No lo resistí, mis piernas se abrieron para él dejándolo acomodarse entre ellas; escuché como bajaba su cremallera y deslizaba sus pantalones.

Sentirlo listo para mí me daba ánimo. Por decirlo de algún modo.

 _»¡Aaahh!_ —Grité sintiendo la primera penetración, ya era normal para mí sentirlo profundamente desde un inicio, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirme deliciosamente invadida por su miembro.

En verdad no lo entendía a pesar, cuando lo miré sus ojos habían cambiado a unos de color amarillo, su sonrisa estaba más engrandecida y sus manos en vez de tocar mi cuello tocaron mis mejillas— ¿P-por qué n-no…? — Bajo la velocidad pero no la fuerza, en verdad sabía cómo hacerme sufrir, mi cuerpo se movía al compás del suyo.

 _»P-porqué, terminó t-tú deber como sirvienta_ —bajó su rostro para besarme sin dejar de invadirme—. _Empiezas… tu deber… como mí mujer._

 _»¿S-su… mu…? ¡Ah!_

No lo supe ni con todas las indirectas, pero estaba embarazada; había empezado a enfermarme con fiebre y vómito, nunca me desmayé ni sentí nada especial, y aun cuando todos los doctores que me visitaron le dijeron al señor Flippy que no parecía tener nada grave salvo una posible desnutrición por mi preocupante delgadez, él no se rindió y sin que yo me diese cuenta, él extrajo un poco de mi sangre mientras dormía para analizarla una vez agotando todas las opciones.

Las dudas en un principio lo invadieron, incluso peleamos de vez en cuando y se había vuelto un poco más sobreprotector. Si antes no podía ver a los hombres del pelotón, ahora no oía siquiera un poco de ellos. Sólo las enfermeras podían visitarme y si salía a tomar el sol (por órdenes de las doctoras) era con su supervisión.

Finalmente al poder tener a nuestro hijo él pudo convencerse al 100%, el bebé era de él, de Flippy. Y aunque parezca extraño Fliqpy también había aceptado a ese bebé como suyo y mío, incluso pasó por encima de Flippy.

¿Qué fue lo que me mantuvo a su lado todo este tiempo sin volverme loca? ¿Amor? ¿Deseo? ¿Devoción? Siendo honesta no lo sé.

Pero la realidad es que yo estaba con él aun cuando se había retirado con honores del ejército y recibíamos una pensión por sus años de servicio. Estaba su lado ya no como su sirvienta, ya no como su confidente, sino como su esposa.

La palabra encierra millones de definiciones y sin embargo a pesar de los años sigo preguntándome varias cosas al respecto.

Porque… ahora…

¿Cuál era realmente mi deber como su _esposa_?

―Ahh genial ―suspiré―, a empezar otra lista…

Acaricié la cabeza de Flippy quien tenía encima de él a nuestro hijo de 2 años; ambos dormían plácidamente en nuestra cama y yo les miraba. Él había heredado el cabello y la apariencia física de su padre, pero mis ojos, tanto por su forma como el color estaban ahí también.

Me acosté junto a ellos y apagué la tenue luz de la lámpara en el buró al lado.

La lista podría esperar un rato más.

 **—** **Fin** **—**

* * *

 _Creo que me tardé más hablando del plagio que narrando nuevamente el one-shot._

 _Sinceramente dejando de lado el plagio, yo tampoco entiendo por qué dejé esta trama a medias. Tenía mucho potencia, o eso creo yo._

 _En cuanto a lo de hacerlo un long-fic aún no decido nada; prefiero terminar antes **"Doncella para dos dragones"**_ _y luego pensar en hacer otros fics. ¿Qué? ¿Creían que ya me había olvidado de ese fic? Pues no, y para quienes aún no lo sepan, estoy actualizando todos los capítulos nuevamente y he decidido retomarlo._

 _¡Oh sí, he regresado al fandom! *nadie la extrañaba* Bueno, al menos ya lo dije públicamente ¿no?_

 _¡Gracias por leerme nuevamente y que tengan un buen inicio de año! :)_

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
